<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got Our Wires Crossed by kyberqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457015">Got Our Wires Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberqueen/pseuds/kyberqueen'>kyberqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberqueen/pseuds/kyberqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a mechanic, and also incredibly oblivious. Crosshair isn’t very good at making his feelings known, but bb is trying his best. Tech is a bro. This is pure fluff please enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crosshair (Star Wars) &amp; Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got Our Wires Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was atypical for a specialized clone force to have such a close relationship with a mechanic, but then again, Clone Force 99 was anything but typical. After Wrecker crashed the Marauder for the third time, your boss had insisted you perform as their personal assistant for all things mechanical. Although you were a bit miffed at first that you were required to be at their beck and call (especially after a 2am comm to adjust the hyperdrive), you quickly became attached to your little team.</p><p>The Bad Batch had just returned from a week-long mission, which meant running a full diagnostic on their battle-worn starship. You had stripped the paneling from the Marauder’s interior control panel, and you were now elbow-deep in a mess of wires that you had little to no hope of ever detangling. You brushed a stray hair from where it lay stuck to your forehead, pulling back your hand to reveal little droplets of sweat. It was <em>hot</em> in the hangar, and with Tech breathing down your neck to ensure that his DIY enhancements to the front gunnery were not disturbed, your labor was less than stress-free. He had removed nearly all the resistors in an attempt to decrease the time between blaster charges. It had worked in the short term, but you were now faced with a sparking, sputtering mess.</p><p>“Are you sure that that wire wouldn’t be better connected to—”</p><p>“Tech, the <em>only </em>way to fix this is to reattach the resistors. I can talk to Cody about getting you guys more advanced weaponry, but hot-wiring the ship <em>destroys </em>your central wiring,”. You dangled a damaged wire between the two of you, “Seriously, look at this, it’s smoking,”.</p><p>Tech wrinkled his nose at the evidence, before turning to greet the new presence in the doorway of the cockpit. <em>Crosshair. </em>You stiffened, turning back to focus on your work.</p><p>“How’s our little mechanic doing?”</p><p>Heat rushed into your face, more so than you thought possible. You <em>swore</em> that the squad’s resident sharpshooter had no realization of just how much of an effect he had on you. Within weeks of working closely with the clone force, you had developed a hopeless crush on him that you were determined to extinguish. Crosshair had been nothing but polite to you, if a bit standoffish at first. There was no indication that he returned your feelings, and you needed to come to the realization that he probably never would. You steeled yourself, turning away from the clump of wires.</p><p>“Would be better, if Tech here hadn’t gotten his engineering degree from a wookiee,” You shot Tech a false-accusatory glare from your seat on the floor, nudging his leg with your elbow.</p><p>“Wookiees are actually incredibly skilled mechanics, they’re credited with the invention of—”</p><p>“Let her work, Tech,” Crosshair interjected with a pointed glare.</p><p>Tech tilted his head at Crosshair, his brows furrowing. Crosshair returned the gesture with a quick nod of his head, and yet another weighted look. Tech shrugged, rising slowly from the pilot’s seat. <em>Were you missing something here?</em></p><p>“I, uhh, need to go to the caf. See you two later?” Tech didn’t wait for a reply, crossing the cockpit floor and promptly exiting the ship.</p><p>You fiddled with a badly tangled wire nervously. Crosshair opened his mouth as if to speak, frowned as if lost in thought, and then took a few paces towards you before stopping to kneel where you were seated.</p><p>“Here, let me help with that,” he extended his hand towards you. You looked at him quizzically before dropping the offending wires into his palm, your fingertips lingering just a <em>second </em>longer than necessary. He untangled the wires expertly, sighing down at the little strips of metal before turning his gaze to you.</p><p>“Me and the boys are headed to 79’s later and we—no, <em>I </em>was wondering if you’d be interested in joining,”.</p><p>Your heart stopped. I. <em>I. </em>That one little correction made a world of difference, and every hopeful thought you had attempted to smother came bubbling back to the surface. Was he asking you out? If there was a time to just up and <em>ask</em>, it was now.</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?”</p><p>Crosshair chuckled, and you just about passed away for the second time in thirty seconds.</p><p>“You finally noticed, huh?”</p><p>You nodded, your eyes searching his for any signs of insincerity. <em>Was this really happening?</em></p><p>“Is that a yes to noticing or a yes to 79’s?”</p><p>Your lips split into an easy grin.</p><p>“Both,” you paused for a moment to give yourself a mental high five before continuing, “Pick me up at 7?”.</p><p>Crosshair stood, making his way over to the exit.</p><p>“Sure,” His eyes were drawn from your face to something behind you, and his slight grin disappeared. “I’d keep an eye on the central wiring if I were you, though,”.</p><p>You turned, and it was just your luck that the sparking electronics had managed to start a small fire right in the center of the interior control panel.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>